Hidarin
is a hyper teddy bear like creature out of the Mirror Kingdom and almost never seen without his brother, Migirin. Appearance Hidarin appears as a teddy bear, with yellow fur, green hair, and brown eyes. Hidarin, wears a red hat, along with a red costume, a white shirt, with pink stripes, and brown shirt. He carries a Miracle Light, on his pocket. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! When Shadow used the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom to take over the Kingdom itself, Hidarin and his brother made a promise with Shadow. If they could steal the Dream Collet from the Cures, Shadow would give them the crystals back and that way they could save their kingdom. They used the Miracle light on a Mirror and showed Nozomi's reflection. Shadow then used her reflection on the Pink Mirror Crystal and used his powers to transform it into Dark Dream, while Hidarin and his brother were terrified and scared. Later when the Pretty Cures were in Princess Land, they were with Dark Dream in disguise to follow the Pretty Cures. They found Coco and Natts in the Mirror Maze alone and controlled their reflection by fusing themselves into their reflections and kidnapped the 2 Princess into the Mirror and took their place as them for a short time and managed to trick the Pretty Cures of giving them the Dream Collet until Nozomi was suspicious of them and stopped them from getting the Dream Collet and ordered them to tell where are Coco and Natts. The Imposters were discovered and said if they want to know where are Coco and Natts, they must give them the Dream Collet. The Pretty Cures decline and Hidarin and Migirin then used the Kowaina Masks given by Shadow if anything goes wrong and worn the Masks on their face and turned into monsters. The Pretty Cures defeated them and turned them back to their normal selves and forms. The Pretty Cures took them as prisoners and to Natts House to ask some questions. Hidarin and his Brother were not sure what to say, but Milk was angry and asked where are Coco and Natts. Both scared of Milk, they finally speak and told the Pretty Cures Coco and Natts are in their homeland, Mirror Kingdom and showed them how to get there. When they got to the Kingdom, it was a waste land and the Brothers said it was not like that and used to be beautiful. Just then, the Pretty Cures meet Shadow and Dark Dream. Shadow then turned the Crystals into Dark Cures and the doppelgangers took the Pretty Cures to dimensions and copies of Princess Land. Shadow grabbed Milk and stole the Dream Collet. Hidarin and Migirin tried to save Milk, but because of their small size, they were kicked by Shadow and threw Milk. He finally got the Dream Collet and went back to the Castle to use his powers of mirrors to capture the Pinkies. Hidarin and Migirin helped Milk get up and Milk said that they should defeat Shadow and rescue Coco and Natts. Hidarin and Migirin disagreed, rebelling Shadow and would get hurt. Milk was angry and hit them. She said that they just did something for the bad guy to save the Kingdom and now doing nothing and left. Migirin and Hidarin were now guilty. Milk then got to the castle and want to help and rescue Coco and Natts. She tripped, but then Hidarin and Migirin appeared and saved her and brought her suitcase. They decided to help and Milk was happy and they went to Shadow. They meet Shadow and Milk ran up to him commanding him to give back the Dream Collet. Shadow blast a energy at Milk. Hidarin and Migirin were astonish that Milk was eliminated, but Milk was safe because the Pretty Cures appeared and protected her. Shadow already got all the Pinkies in the Dream Collet and begun to use it to grant its wish to become more powerful. When it was finished, he realized that his wish was not granted. Lemonade already had the last Pinky and angered Shadow that he attacked the Cures and then killed Dark Dream. Cure Dream now used Crystal Shoot on him and defeated him. Now that he is defeated, Hidarin and Migirin then used their Miracle Lights to save Coco and Natts to get out of the Mirrors they were trapped and now free. Unfortunately, Shadow was still alive and used his most powerful form to destroy the Cures. They were in a Big Pinch, but luckily, they used their Miracle Lights again with Coco, Natts, and Milk to give The Pretty Cures their new powers and defeated Shadow. The Pretty Cures restored the Crystals to their place and the Mirror Kingdom was back to normal and celebrated. Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Along with his brother Migirin, Hidarin makes a cameo in this movie. Trivia *He took the form of Coco when he tried to take the Dream Collet. Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:Movie characters Category:Mascots Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Minor characters